


(They Will See Us in the Sky), We'll Be The Stars

by EternallyEC



Category: Sam & Cat (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, puckentine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: A series of Puckentine ficlets because they are too sweet and make me melt. Most will likely be prompt-based, but not all.
Relationships: Sam Puckett/Cat Valentine
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. Let Me In, Hold Me Close (Fill My Heart With Simple Notes)

It was kind of funny, the way that life worked out sometimes. 

Ever since she was a little girl, Cat had been told stories about the way their soulmates worked. Her parents would affectionately tease each other about how the other's music taste had driven them mad until they'd started to try to get back at the other by playing music of their own. What had happened instead, though, was that they'd realized their choice in music often complemented the other's, the songs mixed together seeming to create a beautiful symphony that was uniquely theirs. 

She supposed that was where she'd gotten the idea, sort of. She'd always loved music and singing had always been fun for her, but as she grew older and began to see it as a potential career, the idea had niggled in the back of her mind until she'd finally let it bloom. 

So yeah, it was kind of funny, the way that her lucrative career had been fueled by a desire to communicate with her soulmate. Because it was certainly possible, maybe even probable, that she would have become a music producer without the idea of using music to talk to them, but there was a certain sense of romance associated with the idea that they had been a part of her realizing her passion that she rather enjoyed. 

She was twenty-one when she was backstage at a concert, body almost vibrating from the energy performing always gave her. A blonde woman was shown in, her best friend having informed her that this was the woman who'd bought all of the backstage passes for the performance. 

Cat didn't know what she was expecting, but the blonde was gorgeous and there seemed to be a sense of electricity in the air as their eyes met for the first time. 

"I never believed in the soulmate business," the young woman said, glancing at her with an air of shyness that felt uncharacteristic of her, though Cat didn't know how she could possibly know that since they'd only just met. "How can the universe just determine that one person is right for you?" she scoffed. 

"Some people have more than one, you know," Cat countered, her heart sinking at what she perceived to be her hopes being dashed.

"And how is it fair that we don't get to decide for ourselves?" she continued, shaking her head. "I didn't want mine even as a kid. I wanted to do my own thing and make my own choices. Travel around, see the world. I thought I was too good for this crap." 

Cat frowned, blinking back tears as she glared at the woman. "Why are you here then?" she demanded to know, refusing to let her see her cry. 

The blonde sighed, shaking her head as she gave her a rueful smile. "Because one day, the music I'd always get stuck in my head became different. And sometimes, the sweetest voice I'd ever heard would take over, singing things that felt like they were aimed directly at me, and I couldn't help but listen." 

"Oh," Cat whispered, eyes widening as she felt her cheeks warm. 

"It took a while, but then you hit the big time and I realized I knew that voice. I tried to stay away for a while. It wasn't anything to do with you," she hurried to assure the redhead. "I was just scared about what it all meant." 

"But now you're here," Cat said hesitantly, watching her warily as she tried to figure out how she was supposed to feel. 

"Yeah," she said, giving her a warm smile. "I realized it was stupid to throw something away without even giving it a chance." 

"Well, it took you long enough," Cat giggled, hope filling her chest with a warmth she hoped she'd never lose. 

"I'm stubborn, what can I say?" she grinned, stepping closer. "I know we just met and all, but I've been listening to your love songs for years. Can I--" she asked, eyes dropping to her lips and making the redhead's heart skip a beat. 

"I don't even know your name," she whispered, the only protest she could find escaping her lips before she could stop it. 

"Samantha Puckett, but you can call me Sam." 

"Okay Sam, but only if you promise that you aren't going to run away afterward," Cat said, heart beating faster as Sam's gaze lingered on her lips. 

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, not after the things I've heard you sing just for me," Sam admitted, and then they were kissing and it was everything Cat had ever imagined it would be. The burst of colors behind her eyelids, the feel of Sam's lips on hers, the undeniable connection that solidified between them, the crescendo of a symphony in both of their minds in unison... 

It was everything and it should have been overwhelming, but it just felt *right*. And as the warmth in Cat's chest spread through the rest of her, fingers gliding through golden tresses as she deepened the kiss, she knew that she would never let her go. 

~ FIN

**Prompt:** Soulmate AU where if your soulmate is listening to music it’ll be stuck in your head till they stop listening to it.  **Cat** starts producing music so they can talk to  **Sam** through it.


	2. Red Velvet Cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt-based; ultra fluffy

If you asked Sam Puckett what her favorite thing was about Cat Valentine, physically speaking, she would be hard-pressed to give you an answer. But close to top of the list, and most likely tied for first with her warm brown eyes, would be her eye-catching hair, the color of the red velvet cupcakes her girlfriend loved to make for her, the hair that stood out as much as Cat herself did. 

To Sam, the crazy color of her hair was as vibrant and warm as Cat's personality, and she thought it suited her girlfriend perfectly. She loved the way that it draped over her arm when they cuddled, she loved to run her fingers through it at any opportunity, and most of all, she loved to help her take care of it after showering. 

She couldn't even remember how the routine had started, really, but it had quickly become a routine that she not only adapted to, but fell head over heels in love with. 

It started like this: Cat would wiggle out of Sam's arms or leave the living room or whatever, telling her that she was going to take a shower. She'd disappear into the bathroom for anywhere from ten to thirty minutes before emerging with a robe covering her body and a towel loosely wrapped around her hair, hiding it from view. 

Then, she would settle down at her vanity and unwrap her hair, tossing the towel into the hamper that was resting nearby. (Sometimes, she would skip this step if the towel was clean, not wanting to waste water by washing a towel after every shower.) And then Sam would take a comb and begin to gently work it through the silky smooth strands, not often finding tangles but taking great care with Cat's sensitive head when she did and working through them gently and smoothly. 

After this, she would bring out Cat's bright pink hairdryer, plugging it in and turning it on only after Cat put her earplugs in so that the loud noise of the appliance wouldn't bother her so much. Using a brush to help distribute the heat, she would work until her hair was dry, and then it was time for her second-favorite part of the experience. 

She'd take Cat's special hair cream and work it into her hair, smiling at the way her girlfriend's eyes would flutter close under her massaging fingers. She'd do this until every inch of her hair was shiny and vibrant, and then she'd always lean down to kiss Cat's cheek and pull out her earplugs one by one to signify that she was done. 

Cat would begin to regale her with some story or another, or Sam would start to talk about food, and they would keep a flowing conversation while waiting for a few minutes before grabbing the hairbrush. 

Brushing Cat's hair was honestly her favorite thing in the world, she thought. The way the brush glided through her hair, how Cat's head tipped back to shine a bright smile her way, the sheer _intimacy_ of the actions... 

If anyone else had asked for Sam to count the brushstrokes, she would have told them they were ridiculous. But the first time Cat had asked, she'd found herself agreeing without even thinking about it, knowing that she'd do anything to make her girl smile. (And frankly, she enjoyed the quiet moments of intimacy enough to want to prolong them.) 

They would count out loud together as red hair was smoothed over and through with the brush, stroke by stroke. Sometimes Cat would miss three, but Sam would just adjust her count and add an extra stroke in at the end, something Cat never seemed to notice and didn't bother her at all. 

And at the end of it all, Sam would drop a kiss on the top of Cat's hair, inhaling the fruity scent of her shampoo and watching her smile explode in the mirror in front of her. 

Sometimes, they would go lay on the couch and cuddle while watching TV, but most often this ritual was followed by them climbing onto the nearest bed. Sam would pull Cat into her arms, the redhead happily resting her head on her chest, and they would just savor their little bubble of intimacy, feeling connected and just _loved_ in the quiet moment. 

So yeah, if you were ever to ask Sam about her favorite physical feature on her girlfriend, she'd have a hard time answering. But that doesn't mean she doesn't have an answer, just that she loves everything about her too much to ever choose based on a feature alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally lost the prompt but it was something about Sam brushing Cat's hair. I immediately died and knew I had to do it.


	3. Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam & Cat painting together with _Feelings_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to **coffeegaze** for giving me the idea last night!

Paint is splattered everywhere, but the two you are especially are covered in pinks and yellows and blues, the formerly white smocks you're wearing almost unrecognizable by this point. 

There's a beauty in the chaos that both of you can revel in the freedom of, see the beauty in, and you know you've found your soulmate when she turns to flash you her ultra happy smile and you fall in love all over again. You take no notice of the blue and pink splattering her cheeks, or the yellow coating your own hands as you take her face in your hands and kiss her like it's the only thing in the world you want to do (which is fitting since it definitely is). 

She's giggling when you break the kiss, and you can't help the thrill that runs through you when you see your fingers immortalized in yellow stripes across her cheeks. "This was a good idea," you blurt out, almost afraid of the sheer volume of emotion rising in your chest and losing your courage about expressing it at the last second. 

"It's so much fun!" she agrees, and her eyes and sparkling and her smile lights up her entire face--no, the entire  _ room _ \--and you know you're a goner. 

But the idea of being lost in love isn't as terrifying as it used to be. Before, you had no concept of how relationships were supposed to function, romantic or otherwise. You saw your mom burn through a trail of men, each more dysfunctional than the last, and you'd sworn that would never be you, that you'd never let yourself get that lost in someone that you lost  _ yourself _ when they left. 

Carly used to be the only person in the world you knew you could count on, but you've had your fair share of fights and so have you and Freddie. They were hard, but they taught you the difficult lesson that you can't depend on one person to never fuck up any more than you can blame them for not meeting the impossible expectations that you set. 

In a way, you think that everything you've gone through was to prepare you for Cat. 

Your roommate-turned-girlfriend is a sometimes infuriating mix of stubbornness and exasperation, and she can drive you crazier than anyone you've ever known. The day you came home to find her with another babysitter and the day she gave you a dirty pillow for Yay Day, you'd thought that your heart could never be put together from the way it had shattered. 

But you were older and wiser and more mature than you'd been when you had those fights with your friends, and you knew that she'd just made a mistake, the same way you had by taking the job with Peezy B and probably a lot of other times. So you'd forgiven her and let your heart mend, and now here the two of you are: covered in paint and throwing darts at the few balloons that were left, laughing and kissing and you've never felt so safe to be lost the way you suddenly are. 

Sneaking up behind Cat as she aims her last dart, you wrap your arms around her and kiss her neck just as she goes to throw, making her shot go wild as she jumps and squeals your name in that way which means she's annoyed but amused about it. You just grin and hold her tighter, relishing in the way she leans against you with a contented sigh. 

You stay like that as you observe the result of your efforts: the wild splatters of paint, the way the colors bleed into each other and sometimes become a new color altogether, the sagging remains of the popped balloons you had both painstakingly filled with paint earlier just adding to the entire experience somehow. 

Your bedroom wall has never looked better and not even the daunting prospect of having to mop and scrub the floor and baseboards of your room are enough to make it regret it, especially not when Cat turns around in your arms and loops her arms around your neck, standing up on her tiptoes to steal a kiss you can't help but smile into. 

And when she breaks away, warm brown eyes staring adoringly into yours, the words slip past your lips without thought. "I love you," you whisper, watching the way her face comes alive in front of you, and then she's kissing you fiercely and you almost get knocked over from the enthusiasm of it all. 

"I love you too," she grins, peppering your face with kisses. 

And then you gently turn her around again, reluctantly; you could never get enough of Cat's kisses if you tried, but you know if you don't say what you need to now, then you might never find the courage to again. 

"This reminds me of us," you start off, sounding much more casual than you feel as your hands busy themselves with sliding across Cat's arms, playing with the hem of her shirt, anything to keep them busy. "It's messy and the beginnings of the color are runny and kind of dirty, but then they come together and it looks really cool." 

"It's beautiful," Cat says simply, and you smile and can't help but to rest your chin on top of her head as you study it with new eyes. 

"Yeah, like us," you add, and then you're the one turning her around to capture her lips in another kiss. 

You never knew painting could be so much fun, and it's just one more bit of color that Cat's brought to your world, and you've never been so happy; completely lost but grounded at the same time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Collection title taken from _We'll Be the Stars_ by Sabrina Carpenter  
> *Any chapter title that is not credited differently is also taken from this song*


End file.
